Entre babosas y sapos
by kenny sNape
Summary: Este es mi primer fic sobre el mundo de Naruto. Jiraiya vuelve de su entrenamiento con Naruto, por la inminente amenaza de Akatsuki trabaja en conjunto con su amor platónico, Tsunade. Siempre amándola en silencio, y aunque sabe que siempre dirá no, no pierde la esperanza. ¿Podrá Tsunade corresponder esta vez? Espero y les guste.
1. Regreso a Konoha

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien, bueno, este es mi primer fic sobre esta pareja, una idea que surgió en mi loca cabeza, Jiraiya, es, en lo personal mi personaje favorito, y lloré cuando Kishimoto decidió darle cuello :'(.

Espero que sea de su agrado, y gracias adelantadas, por pasarse a leer.

Ningún personaje me pertenece y no gano nada al escribir.

Sin más, ¡A leer!

1.- Regreso a Konoha.

Parecía que fue ayer cuando se marcharon. Le parecía poco el tiempo que había entrenado, y, aunque, sus habilidades habían mejorado, para él no seguían siendo suficiente, tenía que ser más fuerte si quería traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Sin embargo, Naruto no era consciente de sus avances, había cambiado en ese tiempo, quedaban pocos rastros del niño que era, había crecido mucho, y su ropa había quedado destrozada por el entrenamiento, cambiando su atuendo. Y, aunque él seguía diciendo, que era el mismo, su sensei daba por hecho que no era así, aún conservaba sus sueños, pero empezaba a madurar y ese era un paso importante para lograr sus objetivos, indudablemente se había vuelto más fuerte, y más sabio, lo observó durante esos dos años, y le trajo nostalgia, se veía reflejado en él, igual de imprudente y necio, y, aunque no lo admitiera delante del chico, estaba orgulloso de poder entrenar al legado del cuarto Hokage, le había cogido un cariño especial, incluso le gustaba alardear de él, diciendo que era su nieto, estaba seguro que era el chico de la profecía, aquel por el cual eligió partir de su lugar natal y viajar, nunca pensó que lo encontraría en esa villa, más aún cuando, estando lejos, había escuchado que era una desgracia para los ninja. Aún recordaba cuando lo conoció, y comprobó, que había algo de cierto en los rumores que había escuchado, pero, él mismo sabía que sólo era un carbón que necesitaba ser pulido, al igual que él.

Ya habían pasado 2 años y era tiempo de regresar, pues, a pesar de estar entrenando, seguía sus investigaciones, y el peligro era inminente, Akatsuki se estaba movilizando, y tenía que protegerlo, sin embargo, no era su único motivo, para regresar a la aldea, tenía muchos, la mayoría responsabilidades para proteger Konoha, pero, había otra, y ese era el motivo por el cual frecuentaba aún más la aldea, desde que Tsunade fue nombrada la Quinta Hokage, Jiraiya se había vuelto su consejero, pero, para él se había vuelto el pretexto perfecto para disfrutar de su compañía. Nunca pudo conseguir una oportunidad, así que se había resignado a amarla en silencio, disfrutando de su compañía, y admirandola en las sombras, era duro, pero, prefería eso, a perderla.

Habían caminado por más de 1 semana, hasta que vislumbraron la entrada de la aldea, tal vez esa era la única parte que no había cambiado, las enormes puertas verdes, abiertas de par en par, y lo primero que se distinguía era el monte Kage, las caras de los shinobis que, cada uno en su tiempo habían protegido la aldea, una cara nueva aparecía, Tsunade, seguramente había hecho el pedido durante su ausencia, lo cual sólo hizo que Naruto sonriera.

-Así que la abuela por fin hizo que su rostro quedara para la posteridad-Naruto reía, los nervios y la gracia se habían mezclado - Me preguntó si seguirá siendo la misma gruñona.

\- No lo dudes, lleva más de 50 años así, no creerás que dos años de ausencia servirán para aplacar la bestia que vive en ella - decía el Sannin mientras caminaban al módulo de la entrada - Es como tu amiga, ¿Crees que ella ha cambiado?

\- No, no lo creo, aunque estoy ansioso de ver a Sakura.

Se plantaron enfrente del módulo principal, donde estaban dos jounin durmiendo, era muy temprano para el comercio, así que los ninjas decidieron descansar un poco, acurrucados sobre la mesa, hasta que una campanilla los despertó, haciendo que brincaran del susto, y se cayeran estrepitosamente de sus asientos.

-¿No hay mucha acción últimamente verdad? - Jiraiya había sonado la campanilla, un poco molesto por el descuido de los jounin encargados de la vigilancia.

\- Jiraiya-sama - Dijo nervioso uno de los ninja - Bienvenido - después se dirigió a su acompañante y sonrió - Naruto, por fin a acabado tu entrenamiento.

\- Sí, aún falta mucho por entrenar, pero estaba ansioso por regresar - los jounin notaron cambios en Naruto, hicieron la revisión correspondiente y les desearon un buen día a ambos.

Ambos ninjas continuaron con su camino. La aldea no había cambiado, todo estaba como lo recordaban, el sol se alzaba sobre el monte Kage, y empezaba a iluminar la villa, los aldeanos salían a apertura sus negocios o a hacer sus actividades cotidianas, algunos los miraban, y se sorprendieron de lo mucho que había cambiado Naruto, pequeños saludos y cuchicheos acompañaron el camino hasta la entrada del edificio del Hokage.

-Naruto - Jiraiya observó la imponente construcción - Necesitó avisar a Tsunade de nuestro regreso, no es necesario que me acompañes, ve a tu casa, descansa, aún falta que muestres los resultados de tu entrenamiento - Naruto observó al sabio pervertido, y sólo asintió, desviándose de la entrada principal para tomar otro camino.

Por su parte el Sannin sonrió con nostalgia - _El destino siempre se encarga de encontrarme contigo, qué le voy a hacer-_ suspiró y entró al edificio, la estancia era acogedora, vitrinas dejaban entrar los primeros rayos del sol, una mesa redonda en el centro, donde ocupaba lugar una atractiva mujer de cabellos castaños y piel de porcelana, ahogando su nerviosismo, camino hasta la recepción, donde la mujer, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-Jiraiya-sama, es un gusto verle - dijo al tiempo que hacía una reverencia.

\- Gracias, dime preciosa - dijo el ermitaño, dedicándole una sonrisa galante - Puedo tener una audiencia con la Hokage - La mujer, rió suavemente y le indicó las escaleras. Se despidió de la recepcionista y subió hacia su oficina, estaba cansado, y ligeramente acalorado, por el encuentro anterior, su debilidad, las mujeres, y aunque nunca tenía suerte, a menos que hubiera dinero de intermediario, le encantaba " investigar" un poco más, sonrió para sus adentros, y siguió su camino hasta pararse frente a una puerta de caoba, tocó suavemente y escuchó una voz de mujer alentándolo a entrar.

-Tsunade - dijo entrando - al parecer, tienes mucho trabajo para estar muy temprano en la oficina - La vio, y su corazón palpito, en medio de torres de papeles se encontraba el rostro ojeroso de aquella mujer, dos mechones dorados enmarcaban su rostro, y escasos rayos de sol, que entraban por las ventanas, pegaban en su cabellera, soltando destellos, haciéndola, para él, realmente hermosa, parecía que el único desorden era su escritorio, su cerdito, dormía plácidamente en un sillón acomodado en un rincón, y ella aunque cansada le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Mi trabajo nunca termina - dijo rompiendo el silencio - Las relaciones diplomáticas con las demás aldeas constituyen mucho papeleo - dijo suspirando - Supongo que Naruto esta en su casa.

\- Sí - Jiraiya camino hasta sentarse en la orilla del escritorio - Está agotado por el viaje de regreso, pero se recupera rápido, es un Uzumaki después de todo.

\- Kushina siempre tenía una fuerza vital extraordinaria, sin duda es su hijo - Tsunade se había estirado en su sillón y adoptado una posición más cómoda - Imaginó que su entrenamiento dió resultados favorables.

\- Los verás en unos días, pero, sé que quedarás satisfecha - en su voz había un deje de orgullo - Siempre terminaba yo más agotado que él - dijo dedicándole la única sonrisa que sólo ella había visto, tan franca y sincera, que sin necesidad de palabras le hacía saber que estaba feliz de verla.

\- Confió en ti - lo miró a los ojos, y, aunque sabía las intenciones de Jiraiya, y las múltiples veces que lo había rechazado, esa sonrisa hacía que el corazón le palpitara, después de todo, era lo único bueno que había sobrevivido con ella a un pasado lleno de tristeza, le correspondió su sonrisa haciendo que se ruborizara. Jiraiya estaba realmente emocionado, quería estar más cerca de ella, pero los ecos de unos pasos rompieron la ilusión, acompañado de la entrada de Shizune que, se sorprendió un poco al verlos.

-Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, lamento interrumpir, la reunión con los sabios comenzará en 30 minutos - Tsunade suspiró cansinamente y le dió las gracias, Shizune hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejándolos nuevamente solos.

\- Son un lío esos ancianos - dijo un poco decepcionado.

\- Sí - suspiro - no entiendo como mi abuelo confió en ellos - se levantó y tomó su chaqueta y se dispuso a la ir a la sala de reunión - al mal paso, darle prisa - el Sannin sólo asintió y la vio marcharse, con el ánimo algo desinflado abrió la ventana y se dispuso a marcharse también, estaba enamorado, a su edad, ridículamente estaba enamorado, suspiro cansado y en un parpadeo desapareció, ya habrá tiempo de verle de nuevo, aunque sólo él suspire por ella.


	2. Cordura y confusiones

2\. Cordura y confusiones.

El cielo se tornaba oscuro y las estrellas, junto con la luna hacían su aparición. La noche llegaba a Konoha y con ello la prueba había terminado, los dos cascabeles habían sido arrebatados, de una forma peculiar, pero efectiva. Kakashi miraba con orgullo a los miembros del equipo 7, aquellos que habían crecido desde la última vez que se vieron allí, no solo Naruto había desarrollado habilidades nuevas y mejorado sus técnicas, Sakura desarrollo un excelente manejo de chakra, obteniendo una fuerza descomunal, semejante, según Jiraiya, a Tsunade. Ambos sonreían y exhibían sus cascabeles a su sensei, mientras de los árboles hacía aparición la Hokage junto con Shizune y Jiraiya.

-Excelente - pronunció Tsunade, atrayendo la atención de Naruto y compañía - Han hecho un buen trabajo, y desde ahora formarán parte del equipo Kakashi, por hoy han terminado, mañana los requiero a primera hora para asignarle su primera misión - los jóvenes asintieron y se retiraron, mientras Kakashi no apartaba la vista de ellos.

\- Han crecido mucho - expresó con orgullo - serán un excelente equipo.

\- Así es Kakashi, pero, aún necesitan de su sensei, les queda mucho por recorrer - interrumpió Shizune - Así como serás el líder, también cuidarás de Naruto, aún tenemos la amenaza de Akatsuki, no podemos confiarnos - Kakashi asintió en silencio.

\- Por hoy tú también has tenido suficiente - Tsunade se cruzó de brazos - también necesitas descansar, mañana te veré de nuevo - Kakashi miró a la Hokage y asintió.

\- Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama - dijo a modo de despedida para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

\- Vaya que no me esperaba más de Naruto y Sakura - Tsunade caminaba junto con Shizune y Jiraiya, atravesando la arboleda, el cielo estaba adornado por grandes nubes y la noche era fresca, el sonido del viento pegando suavemente en las ramas, parecido más a una caricia, hacia de la noche realmente acogedora. Los tres cruzaron la entrada a la aldea, donde, las calles repletas de sus negocios de comida y diversión, hacían invitación a todo aquel que anduviera cerca.

\- Tsunade - comentó Jiraiya viendo un bar, en la esquina - No te apetece un trago después de tanto de no vernos.

\- ¡Ja! - La rubia sonrió - ¿Te parece adecuado que la Hokage este a estas horas en un bar? - pregunto sarcásticamente a su compañero, que la observaba con una sonrisa.

\- Sólo será un trago, para ponernos al día, aquel sitio no se ve tan mal - señaló un local al final de la calle.

\- Esta bien - bufó - no es que tenga mucho trabajo mañana.

\- Tsunade-sama - interrumpió Shizune, que traía en brazos a Tonton - recuerde que mañana tiene la Junta con las delegaciones correspondientes de las demás aldeas para afinar detalles de los exámenes chunnin.

\- Prometo no embriagarme - contestó en tono aburrido mientras que hacía un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia. Por otro lado la pelinegra la observó con preocupación, sin embargo, únicamente asintió en silencio y se despidió de ambos sannin, para después perderse en el camino junto con Tonton.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado la villa en estos dos años? - preguntó el hombre, sirviendo sake, para él y su acompañante.

\- No hay muchas novedades, aparentemente ha estado todo tranquilo - Tsunade tomaba el trago que le era ofrecido - Las relaciones con la Arena han mejorado bastante, Gaara ha sido la sensación del momento - Un camarero se les acercó con dos bandejas de comida, a las que los Sannin le sonrieron.

\- He escuchado que se convirtió en el nuevo Kazekage- Jiraiya saboreaba unos pescados fritos - me pregunto cómo reaccionara Naruto.

\- Seguramente estará feliz por él - Tsunade observaba fijamente su sake - Era su deseo, que su aldea lo reconociera como tanto ansía él.

\- Ya veo - Jiraiya observaba fijamente a Tsunade - Es un joven fuerte, y seguramente será un excelente Kazekage, sin embargo, no debe bajar la guardia con Akatsuki

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Tsunade levantó la mirada sorprendida, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que la miraban intensamente - ¿Acaso también van tras Gaara?

\- He estado reuniendo información - dijo sin apartar su vista de su compañera - al parecer van detrás de los jinchurikis, aún no he podido confirmar mucho, pero, si mis sospechas son ciertas, entonces el Kazekage será el primero, recuerda que Gaara es el contenedor del Shukaku, el espíritu de la arena, que también es una bestia con cola.

\- ¡Jiraiya! - exclamó la Hokage, levantándose y estampando las manos en la mesa, haciendo que más de uno volteara a ver de dónde provenía tanto alboroto - ¿Estas completamente seguro?

\- Vamos - sonrió - tranquila mujer, tal vez esté equivocado…

\- Esto no es un juego - exclamó Tsunade - si es así, debemos informar a las demás naciones.

\- Es por eso que necesito que te tranquilices - la mujer lo observó confundida y volvió a sentarse - Aún necesito confirmar mis fuentes, no podemos ir por allí diciendo esto, todos los países estarán tensos y podría desatarse una guerra, debemos esperar un poco y hacer las cosas de la mejor manera - el peliblanco tomaba un sorbo de su sake - Es por eso que he regresado, necesitaba dejar a Naruto en buenas manos, mañana partiré a revisar mi información, para que puedas elaborar un plan con las demás naciones.

\- ¿Volverás a marcharte? - preguntó confundida - apenas unos días que regresaste …

\- ¿No me digas que me has extrañado? - preguntó con una carcajada.

\- Yo … apartó la vista de su amigo, adquiriendo sus mejillas un tono rosado.

Jiraiya observó su reacción sorprendido, podría deberse al alcohol, sin embargo, no lograba recordar un momento así, preocupación inusual, y verla sonrojada, no era la primera vez que tomarán juntos, y nunca se había sonrojado, a menos que estuviera completamente bajo los efectos del alcohol y estaba consciente que ni una botella de sake llevaban, para que ella se comportará así. Un pequeño nudo se había formado en la boca de su estómago, estaba emocionado, y sus manos estaban sudando frío.

-Naruto me mataría si algo te llegará a suceder - Rompió el silencio, pero aún no era capaz de mirarlo. No podía explicarse porque le daba tanta pena. Estaba confundida, siempre se había preocupado por él, era su amigo, inseparable en los momentos que necesitaba que la salvarán de su soledad. Su compañía sano las heridas más profundas de su alma, la muerte de sus abuelos, la muerte de su pequeño hermano, y más increíble, la muerte de su amado. Aún cuando Orochimaru le dijera que jamás se fijaría en él, aún cuando ella rechazó todas y cada una de sus propuestas, aún cuando estuvo a punto de matarlo por fisgonear en el baño, siempre seguía firme, con una sonrisa, que tal vez, ella pensaba, ocultaba el dolor que sentía, pero a pesar de ello, jamás la abandonó. Estaba completamente agradecida con ese hombre, y siempre se preocupaba por su seguridad, aunque era muy difícil seguirle la pista, siempre esperaba que se encontrará bien, donde quiera que él estuviera. Pero, hacía unos días que había regresado, y cada encuentro con él generaba una reacción poco cotidiana, una punzada en su corazón, tan desgastado, aún era capaz de latir. Tal vez porque ahora como Hokage tenía la responsabilidad de ver por cada shinobi y aldeano de Konoha, tal vez porque él y Naruto la rescataron de perderse en el dolor, tal vez por agradecimiento, quería encontrar una respuesta coherente, pero no era capaz de justificar su comportamiento. Sumida en sus pensamientos, la tomó por sorpresa la mano del shinobi en su hombro, haciendo que se estremeciera y volteara, sus caras estaban muy cerca, y los colores la estaban traicionando.

El por su parte, había notado la confusión en su rostro, tantos rechazos habían dejado claro que su interés era nulo, pero por primera vez le pareció haber un poco, poquísimo de cariño en esos ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban, se levantó y se sentó a un lado de ella, la envolvió con un brazo, y la atrajo un poco hacia él, si era inteligente y había una pequeña posibilidad de una oportunidad tendría que evitar cualquier impulso estúpido y tratarla con delicadeza, el rostro de Tsunade se había vuelto hacia él, su sonrojo iba en aumento, así que decidió ser suave, la miró con ternura, queriendo transmitirle confianza.

-Tsunade - dijo suavemente, tratando de no romper el momento - Sé que nunca me mandarías a una misión que sea peligrosa a menos que yo te lo pida, no es tu responsabilidad si algo llegara a pasarme, después de todo soy un Sannin - se inclinó un poco hacia ella, cuidando no sobrepasar más de lo que ya había hecho - además - dijo en un susurro - aún no estoy dispuesto a morir, aún me falta algo muy importante por hacer.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó, reflejando su curiosidad abriendo de par en par sus ojos.

\- Te darás cuenta con el paso del tiempo - observo sus ojos, que le imploraban le dijera su objetivo, pero aún no era tiempo, necesitaba estar seguro, por muchos rechazos recibidos aún no era de piedra. - Ahora, si me lo permites - dijo, a su pesar, separándose de ella - dejarme acompañarte, sino Shizune me estará buscando para matarme.

Tsunade cerró los ojos y sonrió, recuperando un poco su postura, asintió levemente, pagaron la cuenta y se retiraron del establecimiento.

La noche era cálida, las calles estaban desiertas, con charcos de luz, causados por las farolas, y la luna jugaba con las nubes ocultándose y saliendo por momentos, el silencio era roto por sus pasos, un viento refrescante les acariciaba el rostro, después de una buena cena, una pequeña caminata en esas condiciones era grata para sus cuerpos. Ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos, Jiraiya la observaba de reojo, su piel pálida, brillaba a la luz de la luna, haciendo de sus labios irresistibles, así que trataba de controlar todos sus impulsos. Mientras que ella, pensaba en lo sucedido, tenerlo tan cerca no había sido desagradable y su compostura le sorprendió, su tacto era suave, su mirada cálida y su aroma era delicia pura para su sentido del olfato, estaba sumamente confundida.

Sus pies en automático los llevaron hasta la casa de la Hokage, donde una luz en el interior señalaba que Shizune seguía despierta, seguramente esperándola, se volvió hacia él, el cual sólo le sonrió.

-Pasa mañana a mi oficina - dijo ella - te daré algunas cosas que tal vez te sirvan.

\- En ese caso, estaré mañana, también necesitó dejarte unas cosas para Kakashi, no tuve tiempo de dárselas. - Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras él le daba la espalda.

\- Prometo no morir aún, así que no pongas esa cara - dijo levantando la mano con el pulgar hacia arriba, para después perderse entre las calles, dejándola confundida y, extrañamente reconfortada, aún no sabía qué pasaba con sus emociones y sentimientos. Suspiro cansada, y colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, por ahora no se preocuparía por ello, primero, aguantar la riña de Shizune por la hora, después, ella y la almohada hablarían, tal vez encontraría la respuesta a sus preguntas.


	3. Intentos fallidos

Hola a todos.

Muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen la tardanza, no estoy bien de salud y la mayor parte me la paso en cama, pero, aún así, quiero actualizar, muchas gracias a los que han leído, y espero les guste como a mi me gusta escribirlo.

Ningún personaje es mío, y no gano nada.

3.- Intentos fallidos.

Pasaron más de 3 semanas, antes de que pudiera confirmar sus sospechas, los Jinchurikis de todas las aldeas estaban en peligro, su investigación no podía deducir los fines para los cuales se necesitaban las bestias con cola, sin embargo, había descubierto qué era lo que buscaba Akatsuki, sin más preámbulo, convocó un sapo mensajero y colocó el pergamino, dirigido a Tsunade, en la espalda del pequeño sapo.

-Hazme el favor de llevarlo de inmediato a Konoha, nadie más que la Hokage puede tomarlo. - El pequeño sapo emitió un sonido y después desapareció en una pequeña nube.

Estaba cansado, pues, pocas veces se centraba en el objetivo primordial de su misión, sin distracciones ni investigaciones, cosa muy rara en él. Sentado en el pergamino de invocaciones pensó en el rumor que había escuchado en una de las tantas tabernas que visitó, la aldea escondida entre la lluvia, recordaba la pelea contra Hanzo, después de muchas batallas la aldea se había cerrado a cualquier pacto de paz y comercio, un rumor de una guerra civil había llegado a sus oídos, sin embargo, aquel hombre alcoholizado, le mencionó sobre la llegada de un "Dios" a poner el orden y la paz anhelada, el señor "Pain" junto con el "Ángel", según contaba, una mujer hermosa, profeta de Pain. Para cualquiera con sentido común eso era lo más absurdo del mundo, pero para él, sonaba muy curioso, se preguntaba el destino de Hanzo, antiguo líder de la aldea, ¿Se habrá proclamado Dios?, era posible, sin embargo, ninguno de sus colaboradores, que él conocía, podía describirse como una mujer hermosa. Siempre se decía que las ideas estúpidas eran el camino para encontrar la verdad, y una de ellas, era una posible relación de Akatsuki con ese rumor, demasiado fantasiosa incluso para él, pero aún así merecía investigarse, aunque no tuviera relación con Akatsuki, era bueno saber, qué había pasado en esa aldea.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató que detrás de él, había un sapo mediano, aunque más parecía a una reproducción miniatura de el Jefe Sapo, Gamabunta, aún no había tantas cicatrices en su cara, pero su color y chaleco, lo distinguían como uno de sus hijos consentidos.

-Jiraiya-sama - exclamó con su voz chillona, haciendo que el Sabio diera la vuelta.

\- Gamakichi - dijo sorprendido - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Mi papá lo está buscando, pero como es muy grande, me envió a mi - dijo el sapo, haciendo movimientos con sus manos - Al parecer, Fukasaku-sama le busca.

\- ¿De verdad? - el sapo sólo asintió con la cabeza, - entonces marchemos, no puedo dejar al Jefe y a Bunta esperando. - El sapo asintió y desapareció en una nube, al tiempo que Jiraiya se colocaba el pergamino y su mochila para después imitar la desaparición del sapo, apareciendo nuevamente en un bosque, que a diferencia de todos, las plantas eran enormes, comparados con los árboles de Konoja, varias cascadas acompañaban el camino hacia el recinto del Gran Sapo Sabio, donde también habitaba su Jefe. Varios sapos de colores, que veían al Sannin lo saludaban con una reverencia.

Por fin después de caminar bastante, veía la enorme figura de Gamabunta, como si fuera una chimenea, emanaba columnas de humo de su pipa, se colocó frente a él y este le miro.

-Gamakichi dijo que me buscabas - dijo al Jefe Sapo.

\- Así es - exhaló otra columna de humo - El Jefe acaba de salir, no tardará en llegar, sin embargo - Dijo más serio - el sapo que enviaste a Konoha, después de cruzar el estanque fue asesinado - Jiraiya abrió los ojos, sorprendido - El Jefe hizo una copia de tu pergamino y lo llevó a la Hokage.

\- Es muy pepeligroso - pensó un momento - Será mejor que lo entregue yo.

\- El Jefe dijo que vendría, mejor esperemos, no es ningún tonto - dijo con orgullo Gamabunta - además - su tono cambio drásticamente, una sonrisa taimada se había formado en su rostro - ¿Es que estas tan ansioso de ver a Tsunade?

\- ¡Callate!, viejo tonto - Aunque su voz aparentaba seguridad un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, dejándolo al descubierto

La risa de Gamabunta no se hizo esperar - Eres un tonto, Jiraiya - logro articular después de un rato - he perdido la cuenta de los rechazos de Tsunade - exhaló otra fumarola - Katsuyu y yo apostamos, y gracias a ti he ganado.

-¿Y se puede saber que han apostado ustedes? - señalaba con un dedo acusador mientras la vena de la cien de Jiraiya se había hecho presente, al igual que un tic se apoderaba de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Cuántos metros recorrerás en tu próxima negativa? - El viejo sapo reía, mientras que Jiraiya estaba rojo de la irá. - Y aún así - Bunta relajo su tono - me pregunto cómo es que la sigues queriendo, no tienes dignidad.

Jiraiya lo miro, y la furia que se había hecho presente fue reemplazada por una sonrisa, que más parecía una mueca, sus ojos se apagaron y su rostro mostraba despiadadamente la edad cumplida del viejo Sannin. - Sí - dijo después de una prolongada pausa - puede ser que sea un gran tonto - por mente pasaba la historia de su vida en un acto, una declaración de amor, seguido con él volando por los cielos, inconscientemente de llevó una mano a la mejilla, su compañera que se tenía que ver forzada a aguantar la furia de Tsunade, encarnada en un golpe cargado de una inmensa cantidad de chakra - Un tonto que ha decidido amarla, me entristece que el gran amor que le tenía a ellos, se vea reflejado en el tamaño de sus senos, con ese tamaño no hay espacio para mi en ninguna parte - Bunta veía el rostro afligido de Jiraiya. Más que un compañero de batalla, tenía una amistad con el pervertido, si no había misión, simplemente coincidían con Gamaken, en su taberna, y llegando a su límite etílico, el Sannin estaba mucho más serio de lo que en su vida habría estado, su mirada perdida en el sake, muchos pensaban que estaba a punto de dormir, pero Bunta, era el único que sabía interpretar de manera correcta esa actitud, la mirada perdida, eran señas de que estaba perdido en sus memorias, desconectado de la realidad, pensando en ella, no podía seguir ingiriendo alcohol, por la sencilla razón que, estaba consiente que otro trago, y el nudo formado en la boca del estomago, iría subiendo hasta llegar a desembocar en un terrible llanto. Sólo 5 veces lo había visto llorar, la primera, cuando el hermano menor de Tsunade había muerto, la segunda, cuando sus padres fallecieron, la tercera, cuando se enteró del noviazgo de Tsunade, aquella la recordaba con gran exactitud, terminó en el suelo inconsciente, después de haber vaciado todo su estómago y gritar sin parar el nombre de Tsunade. La cuarta le sorprendió, lloraba, por el fallecimiento de Dan, ella era feliz, y aunque destrozado estaba por su noviazgo, se dio cuenta de cuánto la amaba, tanto que su dolor era el mismo infierno para él verla triste. La quinta vez, cuando su amigo, que el sapo detestaba profundamente, huyó de la aldea. Se sentía el peor de los fracasados, sin poder conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños, sin poder traer a su amigo, sin nada más que su perversión. Sabía que su sonrisa ocultaba el dolor de su alma. Y, aunque Jiraiya nunca lo mostraba, tenía miedo de la seguridad de Naruto, todos sus estudiantes habían muerto, y él, simplemente, no los pudo proteger, tenía miedo por aquel chiquillo, que, de alguna, manera alegraba la vida del solitario Sannin.

Bunta dio una última calada a su pipa y después la guardo, lo veía con la mirada perdida, adivinando sus pensamientos, suspiró, y exhalando la última fumarola, rompió el silencio.

– ¿Le dirás una última vez? – Jiraiya lo miro, rascándose la cabeza, en un signo de nerviosismo, le contestó a su amigo .

-Sí – dijo resignado – Tal vez volveré a decirle a La señora Shima que me vuelva a curar – Bunta lo miro interrogante – Estoy seguro que será un no, pero ya no pierdo nada, ¿No crees?

El jefe sapo sólo lo miro y río, él también pensaba en un no, pero hasta él sabía que las mujeres, fueran de la especie que fueran, siempre cambiaban, o al menos, eso había visto con la señora Shima. Pero, ¿Seria correcto comparar un sapo con Tsunade?, tendría que hablar ya después con Katsuyu, podía seguir ganando las apuestas sobre Jiraiya, pero el pobre hombre ya le daba pena, tal vez sólo indagará sobre qué tantas posibilidades tiene, puesto, que en su último encuentro, la babosa, le había mencionado que su señora, le había confiado ciertos sentimientos respecto al Sabio de cabellos blancos. Hizo una mueca, en señal de reproche, si tan solo hubieran tomado otra ronda de sake, sería capaz de decirle que no lo volviera a intentar, o encaso contrario, alentarlo "La próxima vez esa babosa no se irá sin decirme nada" se dijo así mismo, mientras una sonrisa taimada se asomaba en sus labios.


	4. Sueños

Hola, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, espero y lo disfruten así como yo disfruto escribirlo.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, y no gano nada a cambio.

Gracias a todos los que siguen está historia.

4.- Sueños.

Estaba sentado en un banquillo, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que buscaba, sentía una extraña sensación, algún lugar conocido pero del cual no podía recordar el nombre. Alguna mala jugada de su cabeza, no sabía exactamente qué sucedía, pero sus preguntas fueron reemplazadas por un nudo en la garganta, la emoción inundo sus sentidos, una sonrisa de formó de manera temblorosa en su rostro, lo que observaban sus ojos tenía que ser una de las cosas más hermosas que podía existir, se acercaba con una gran sonrisa, el bultito envuelto en una mantita infantil, reposaba en sus brazos. No pudo contenerse y se levantó para aproximarse a su encuentro.

-Aún me cuesta trabajo creerlo – dijo el peliblanco, parándose frente a ella.

\- Pues acostumbrate – estiro los brazos sosteniendo con cuidado al bebé – Adelante, esta inquieto y quiere que lo cargues – Jiraiya lo sostuvo con cuidado y el niño dejo de moverse, estiro su manita para sostener el dedo del hombre, y una vez con seguido cerró los ojos.

\- Yo soy su padre y solo con usted deja de llorar– Un hombre de cabellos amarillos se acercó tras la mujer pelirroja – No hay nadie como usted para que sea su padrino.

\- Minato, ¿Estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? – El Sabio lo miraba sorprendido, mientras que el pequeño, apretaba el dedo que sostenía de aquel hombre.

\- Jiraiya-sensei – interrumpió Kushina con una sonrisa – Él te escogió, le agradas, - Jiraiya la observaba con incredulidad – además, Naruto es un lindo nombre y nosotros le pedimos si podíamos utilizarlo. – Minato tomo a su esposa con los hombros mientras asentía con una sonrisa. El Sannin sintió sus mejillas húmedas, tal vez producto de la emoción contenida, pero más que desahogar el nudo de su garganta, la humedad empezó a ser molesta, cerró los hijos con fuerza y los abrió. Su visión cambio por completo, pues el trasero de un sapo era lo que tenía enfrente, aquel sapo lo había orinado, haciendo que se enfureciera y se levantará de golpe.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?! – grito molesto el Sannin, se había sentado bruscamente y con la mano se quitó los rastros de orina, observó al sapo que traía en su espalda un pequeño pergamino, lo tomo con brusquedad y procedió a darle lectura.

-Ya veo – murmuró – tenia excelente vista pero tengo que regresar – dejo el pergamino a un lado y después de una visita al baño, para quitarse el desagradable olor, empacó sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a su llamado.

-¿Esto es todo? – Por primera vez el papeleo de su mesa estaba ordenado y revisado, junto con otras tres columnas de archivos que se levantaban en el suelo.

\- Así es, por hoy terminó – dijo Shizune, acomodando los últimos papeles - Tsunade-sama, es la primera vez que termina – colocó la última columna de papeles en el suelo.

\- Estoy segura que mi abuelo no podía con esto - dijo la rubia masajeándose la sien con la mano – si no fuera por mí tío Tobirama, hubiera muerto en el intento. – Se echo para atrás dejándose resbalar en la silla.

\- Puede que sea cierto – tomo al cerdito, que estaba en su sillón y lo coloco en el suelo junto a su comida – pero por hoy tiene la tarde libre, sólo le pido que no se aleje demasiado, puede ocurrir cualquier incidente, aunque se haya obtenido éxito en la misión de rescate del Kazekage, el peligro sigue.

Tsunade cerró los ojos, hacia días que había recibido un informe por parte de la arena, la misión fue un éxito, aunque lamentaba el deceso de uno de los ancianos de la misma, la paz estaba en juego, y los hechos de tornaban más violentos, respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos – Me alegro que esto resultara bien - dijo al fin de un rato – pero hay algo que me preocupa. – Shizune vio la preocupación en su maestra y como asiento prestándole toda la atención posible.

-Jiraiya nos advirtió de esto, y aunque su información llegó después de que nos enteráramos del secuestro, hemos alertado a las demás naciones. – Tsunade giro su silla un poco, viendo hacia la aldea.

\- Eso es bueno para nosotros, así podemos estar un paso adelante – comentó la morena con optimismo – es bueno tener un ninja como Jiraiya-sama.

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa – Shizune observó con atención el rostro de Tsunade – Si Jiraiya llega a caer, no sabría qué hacer – la morena estudio la última frase sorprendida, y no era porque no compartiera el sentimiento, sin embargo en esa frase había una palabra que la perturbaba, "no sabría", no se refería a una pérdida como aldea, apostaba por la expresión de su rostro y el vacío de su mirada que tenía que ver más que un sentido de compañerismo.

-Tsunade-sama, - dijo preocupada Shizune ante su intuición y pensamientos – no por nada es nombrado también como uno de los legendarios Sannin – dijo tratando de animarla.

\- Aún así, eso no lo exenta de los peligros – Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo anaranjado, el sol pronto se iría, dejando pasó a la noche, pero, no sin antes, dejar las nubes, momentáneamente, manchadas de destellos rojos y naranjas. Aunque la vista era digna de apreciar ella odiaba las puestas de sol, a él siempre le gustaba irse después de una puesta de sol, y, desde que tomó el título de Hokage, siempre lo acompañaba a ver cada puesta antes de su partida, se había vuelto una costumbre, había ocasiones en que charlaban de cualquier cosa, importantes o triviales, o simplemente disfrutaban el silencio, y, las últimas despedidas, habían sido, en cierta parte, dolorosas, los peligros aumentaban y, aunque su determinación no dudaba, siempre la dejaba con una punzada en el corazón, cada vez era más difícil, quería suponer que era la amenaza constante de Akatsuki, pero aquella noche, que sintió la cercanía del hombre, le hizo entender, que había algo más mezclado, aún no lo lograba entender, no sabía si era la soledad que la hacia creer cosas, o porque había sido capaz que su corazón volviera a latir.

Shizune la seguía mirando, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, esa mirada y ese rostro, le recordaba a los días en que, aún no podía con la pérdida de su tío, tan ajena de su alrededor. Ella estaba al tanto, de los constantes rechazos de la rubia hacia el Pervertido, y sabía que había un lado especial entre ellos, una amistad que, después del encuentro con Orochimaru, se había reforzado, después de tantos años, siempre estaba junto a ella, y era lógico pensar que la preocupación que sentía era por mera amistad, pero la morena era la única que podía descifrar la mirada perdida de su señora, aún más que ella, y, como una vil epifanía, los ojos de Shizune se abrieron como platos, la verdad era más que obvia, y lo peor, es que su maestra aún no había dado en el clavo, la conocía tan bien que podía anticipase a todo, y ahora lo veía. Agacho la vista y vio a Tonton, que le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación, su misma mascota lo presentía y no sabía qué era lo que podría suceder, no sabía si el corazón de su maestra podría resistir, el amor siempre era un arma de doble filo, y ella no estaba segura si ella sería capaz de blandir esa arma sin llegar a hacerse daño.

-Creo – dijo en un suspiro la rubia – que tendré que confiar en el idiota – Shizune levanto el rostro y la miro con preocupación – es lo único que puedo hacer, después de todo – sonrió suavemente – él tiene más suerte que yo. – Se levanto y se abrigo con su chaqueta para después salir de su oficina, seguida por una apresurada Shizune, ahorcando a Tonton en el trayecto.

Tenía planeado regresar en cualquier momento y por eso se había instalado, momentáneamente, cerca de la frontera de Konoha, en aquellas aguas termales, y aunque ahora se encontraba a escasos pasos de la entrada principal, el camino se le hizo eternamente largo. Tal vez se debía al mar de pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza, o la decepción de terminar abruptamente con su "investigación". Resignado y cansado, llegó al complejo que albergaba el área de inteligencia de Konoha, observó el cielo y supuso que era pasada la media noche, y a pesar de la hora, los guardias ANBU's seguían estoicos en su puesto de vigilancia. Se acercó a una caseta, y después de un intercambio breve de palabras, se le autorizó el acceso al complejo.

Camino por pasillos pobremente iluminados, hasta que alcanzó la puerta del Jefe de área, llamo a la puerta y se inmediato se abrió.

-Disculpe la hora Jiraiya-sama – expreso un hombre de altura considerable, y aunque cualquier persona estaría muriendo de sueño por las altas horas, el rostro de aquel hombre no tenía rasgo alguno de cansancio. Su vestimenta lo distinguía como jefe del cuerpo de tortura, y haciéndose a un lado, dejo pasar al peliblanco al cubículo.

\- Descuida, Ibiki – dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia – en cualquier momento tenía que regresar. – El aludido asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio, toda la habitación se e contrabando llena de archiveros y rollos, pero una rana en forma de calabaza llamo la atención del Sannin, tomo asiento frente a él, dejando su equipaje en el suelo.

\- Hice lo que me pidió – Ibiki le extendió una hoja – encontrarás toda la información que pude extraer, en ese papel – Jiraiya lo tomo – pero hay algo preocupante – el Sannin echo un pequeño vistazo a la hoja y después puso atención a las palabras de Ibiki – No pude confirmar si efectivamente se trataba del líder de Akatsuki, pero los ojos de ese "Dios" me dejaron anonadado.

\- Viste su aspecto – pregunto con sumo interés.

\- Inoichi-san lo describió y – Trago un poco de saliva antes de continuar – sólo tuvo acceso a un recuerdo, donde observó el rostro de aquella persona y sus ojos – la mención de aquello le ponía nervioso – el los describió como los ojos del Sabio de los seis caminos.

-¿El Rinnegan? – pregunto sorprendido.

\- He estado investigando – dijo un poco más calmado – y no tenemos información de un ninja que haya despertado tremendo poder ocupar, así que no sé cómo interpretar esa información.

\- Hay alguien que sí es portador – Ibiki se quedó paralizado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante tal declaración – pensaba que había muerto, pero ahora has confirmado que no, y tiene sentido que lo relacionen con un Dios en aquella aldea.

\- Si es así, ¿Cree que este relacionado con Akatsuki? – dijo recuperando el habla.

\- No lo sé, debo seguir investigando. – Se levanto y se acomodó su equipaje – aún no es prudente que digas algo a Tsunade, si confirmó mis sospechas yo mismo le diré, gracias por la ayuda Ibiki.

\- ¿Esta seguro?, Jiraiya-sama – pregunto antes de que saliera de su oficina.

\- Si le explicó algo, seguro se pondrá más insoportable y la tendrán que aguantar ustedes, mejor hasta que confirme – el Sannin se despidió y se marchó.

Su encuentro con Ibiki lo había dejado sorprendido, si era cierto entonces aquellos huérfanos seguían con vida. Una sonrisa fugaz apareció en su rostro, quería saber más, pero mezclarse en esa aldea, era, tal vez, lo más peligroso que haya hecho. Camino por las de ciertas calles hasta encontrar una posada, se instaló y después salió por algo de alimento, la noche era fresca y agradable. Seguía haciéndose muchas preguntas, y después pasó por su mente, ¿Tsunade lo dejaría infiltrarse en aquella aldea?, sonrió para sus adentros, seguramente le diría que no. Últimamente se preocupaba más por sus ausencias, pidiéndole reportes periódicos, para saber qué seguía con vida, pensaba que se debía a su posición como Hokage, pero cada día era más confuso.

-¿Será que por fin me este considerando? – se preguntó en voz alta y después echo a reír, debía haber consumido alguna droga para pensar eso, sería tan feliz si fuese realidad, cosa que desechó en un instante, la vida no se lo iba a permitir, la conocía a la muy ingrata, estaba condenado, y aún a su pesar, una sonrisa de formó en sus labios, aquel sueño que había tenido con Minato y Kushina le había removido las entrañas, por un pequeño instante en su cabeza se formó la idea que, aquella mujer pudiera ser Tsunade, cargando al fruto de su amor. Una carcajada sonó, tenía que estar muy loco para pensar en algo así, y eso era señal que tenía que irse de allí y descansar, la cabeza lo estaba traicionando, mañana le anunciaría su regreso, dormiría y sus ideas se acomodarán, porque si en ese momento se la llegase a encontrar, podría no sólo ofrecerle una declaración, podría darse el lujo de ofrecerle más. En definitiva, el suelo y el alcohol no lo volvería a mezclar. Salió del establecimiento y dio gracias que la posada estuviera a unos pasos, si fuese más lejos el cuerpo lo iba a traicionar y podría desatar una catástrofe peor que la liberación del zorro de las nueve colas.


	5. Confesiones

Hola a todos, pues aquí les traigo otro capítulo, tardo en actualizar puesto que no me encuentro bien de salud, y entre las visitas al doctor, los días que tienen que internarme, y el reposo que me manda, no me dejan tomar la computadora, pero, aquí me tienen de contrabando, espero que les guste así como a mi me gusta escribirlo.

Ningún personaje me pertenece, sino ya fuera rica jajajaja, yo sólo les comparto esta locura que nació en mi cabeza.

Sin más parloteo, ¡A leer!

5\. Confesiones

Su visión se encontraba algo borrosa, pero aquella mancha blanca que se cruzó en su mirada era, hasta en ese estado, reconocible, corrió, y por primera vez odio llevar tacones, un grito de dolor se desprendió de sus labios, el tobillo se le había doblado, debido a la inestabilidad de sus zancadas, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, su cabeza golpeó el suelo, alertando a la única alma que se encontraba allí. Sintió como era levantada por unos brazos, y aspiró profundamente, su aroma lo delataba, levantó su mirada y, aunque su vista no era clara, esbozo una sonrisa.

\- Sabía que eras tú - dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es? - Preguntó una voz masculina. La mujer únicamente ensanchó más su sonrisa, trato de apoyar el pie, pero era inútil, él meneó la cabeza en forma negativa, y pasó un brazo por su espalda, y con el otro, la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola más de lo que quería debido a la diferencia abismal de estaturas, se aseguró que estuviera bien sujeta, y caminó a la posada donde estaba hospedado.

oooo0000oooo

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando escuchó algo caer, volteó y sus ojos, casi se salían de sus cuencas, allí, tirada en el suelo, estaba la mujer que evocaba en el bar, de todos los momentos menos indicados, tuvo que elegir ese para aparecerse, aguardo unos segundos, y se percató que no se movía, corrió y la levantó, el rostro de la dama le miró, y una bobalicona sonrisa apareció, su tono de voz le dio a entender que estaba, incluso más ebria que él, sonrío para sí mismo y negó con la cabeza, no tenía remedio.

No podía caminar en ese estado, pasó un brazo por su espalda y con el otro le sujetó la cintura, odiaba ser más alto que ella, si quería caminar con ella debía atraerla más de lo normal, y daba gracias al cielo que se encontrara en ese estado, de lo contrario, se encontraría volando los cielos. La guió hasta la posada donde se estableció.

El recepcionista los miró, no se inmuto de ver a la Hokage en ese estado, simplemente los saludo, subió las escaleras y abrió la habitación, la introdujo, y la sentó en la cama, después dejó resbalar su espalda contra la pared, hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo volviste? - preguntó Tsunade entre hipos.

-Hace unas horas - cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente - creí que mañana te vería - decía resignado.

-¿Y qué te trajo tan pronto? - La rubia se había acostado en la cama, su cabeza reposaba en sus manos, que eran sostenidas por sus codos, mirando hacia donde se encontraba él.

-Naruto - contestó - después de que me enteré del ataque del kazekage necesitaba saber cómo estaba - aún no podía revelar sus motivos, abrió los ojos y la miró.

\- Ya veo - su voz sonaba desilusionada, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Jiraiya - por qué otra cosa vendrías tan pronto.

Levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa, había imaginado, o es que ella esperaba algo más, _es el alcohol, tiene que ser eso,_ se dijo así mismo, sin embargo el sollozo de Tsunade le borró el pensamiento, sus ojos claros, estaban derramando lágrimas, y se había mordido el dorso de su mano, evitando que más gemidos salieran de su boca, le contempló un momento, ella por su parte, se sentó nuevamente y en un intento fallido de reprimir el llanto, suspiro fuertemente, sin embargo, el hipo iba en aumento, y las lágrimas no se detuvieron. El hombre se levantó y se sentó a su lado, esperó unos momentos y después pasó un brazo por sus delicados hombros, el llanto aumentó, la atrajo hacia él y después le habló.

-¿Qué pasa? - susurro suavemente cerca de su oído. Ella se echó a llorar libremente, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, la envolvió con el otro brazo, y recargo su rostro en su pecho - Sabes que puedes decirme, siempre voy a estar para ti - recargó su mentón en la cabellera rubia, y la apretó suavemente.

Pasó un largo tiempo para que el llanto se calmara, el silencio se había apoderado del lugar, y él la seguía manteniendo en esa posición, la tranquilidad era únicamente perturbada por los ligeros espasmos que producía el cuerpo de Tsunade, con un brazo la tomaba por los hombros, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabellera, aspiraba el olor a almendras que emanaba de su cabeza, pensaba que el estrés era la causa de su colapso, y comprendía que debía de explotar en algún momento, otro instante indefinido pasó, hasta que ella susurro contra su pecho.

\- Mi problema eres tú - El peliblanco la separó, le tomó el rostro y le obligó a que lo mirara.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? - preguntó, ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche que lo desconcertó más - Dime qué te he hecho.- dijo levantando la voz un poco alterado. Tsunade se deshizo del agarre del hombre y después rompió el silencio.

\- ¡No sé qué diablos siento por ti! - gritó tan fuerte que se balanceó - ¡No sé por qué estoy tan confundida! - el llanto volvió a brotar - ¡No sé por qué diablos estoy llorando por ti! - la voz se le quebró, apretó sus labios, tratando de evitar el llanto.

\- Estas ebria - le contestó - Has bebido mucho, seguramente es el trabajo …

\- ¡No! - El grito fue opacado por una sonora bofetada que le soltó al peliblanco, el cuerpo le temblaba de la súbita ira que le invadía - ¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Eres un …

-¡Tsunade! - Sujeto sus manos, evitando que le diera otra bofetada, con movimientos torpes trato de zafarse, pero la fuerza del hombre era mucho mayor, le obligó a sentarse y después de que dejara de forcejear, la soltó

\- Si estoy ebria es por ti - dijo en un susurro, mirando el piso - Si me embriague hoy es porque no dejaba de pensar en ti. - El hombre le escuchaba atentamente - Cada vez que te vas, siento que no te volveré a ver - apretó sus rodillas - Pensé que se debía a ser Hokage, a tomar esta aldea como mi familia, pero - Las lágrimas regresaron - El tenerte cerca, me genera sensaciones que no creí volver a sentir - le miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas - Jiraiya, hiciste que mi corazón volviera a latir - su labio inferior temblaba y la voz le salía a empujones, quebrada por el nudo en la garganta que se había formado.

Los brazos fuertes de Jiraiya la estrecharon contra su pecho, la presión era suave, fracciones de segundo fueron las que que se quedó estática, para después agarrarse de sus ropas, hundiendo su rostro su pecho, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado tanto, se sentía indefensa, ante ese hombre, que le había hecho palpitar el corazón, e irónicamente era en él donde podía encontrar esa seguridad. Se dejó abrazar, pegándose lo más que pudo a él, con la poca entereza que le quedaba, fue capaz de parar su llanto, y le empujo suavemente, dejando el suficiente espacio para levantar el rostro y encontrarse con su mirada, sus ojos miel estaban rojos e hinchados, sus labios le temblaban, en cambio él le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida, su mirada, a pesar del golpe que había recibido, no expresaba enojo, sino, comprensión. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, le contemplaba tan tranquilo, siendo él un hombre tan hiperactivo como su estudiante, su seguridad y tranquilidad le fueron contagiadas, enderezó su postura y estiró su cuello, ansiando saborear sus labios.

La distancia era corta, podía apreciar cada detalle de su rostro, sentía su aliento, rosandole la piel, estaba a punto de alcanzar tan deseados labios, pero él le rompió la ilusión, sintió la presión de sus labios en su frente, abrió los ojos, y trato de articular palabra, sin embargo el asombro y la frustración empezaron a emerger, ¿Qué acaso no era lo que él tanto le había pedido?¿Una oportunidad?, y ahora que estaba dispuesta a reconocer lo que sentía, ¿Él la rechazaba?, tenía que ser un impostor, y como si fuera capaz de leer su mente, le respondió lo que sus ojos le preguntaban.

\- Tsunade - esbozó una sonrisa - estás ebria - frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando levantó una mano, pidiéndole continuar - Quiero besarte, incluso consumar el amor que siento por ti en esta pocilga - le miró sin comprender - Y, tal vez Bunta me diga que tire mi única oportunidad contigo, pero, no puedo hacerlo en el estado en que estamos.

\- Pero, ¿No es lo que deseas? - le reprochó - ¿No es lo que has estado pidiendo todos estos años? - le costaba trabajo contener su ira, sentía su cuerpo temblar, en cualquier momento su paciencia se esfumaría. - ¿Por qué ahora …

\- Porque te amo - le soltó, dejándola aún más confundida - Te amo, Tsunade.

\- ¡No entiendo! - chilló, sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Por qué?

Jiraiya se levantó de la cama, y caminó hasta la ventana, se recargó, observando un momento la luna y suspiró, no era lo que tenía planeado, incluso quería evitarla esa noche, pero siempre el destino le jugó chueco, cerró los ojos un momento y después, tomando toda la paciencia y autocontrol que le quedaba, habló.

\- Puedo besarte ahora, puedo hacerte mía, pero, mañana despertarás, y todo el valor que reuniste hoy se irá con el primer rayo del sol - cerró los ojos y sonrió - me golpearas y dirás que todo fue un error, y después, poco menos que colegas seremos. - Abrió los ojos y giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con su mirada - Te amo, seré el peor idiota, porque te amo tanto, que no quiero perderte, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que te conozco?

\- Hace mucho - admitió Tsunade bajando la mirada.

\- 43 años para ser exactos, y 38 años amándote - Ella levantó el rostro sorprendida - resignado a tenerte como amiga, con tal de no perderte, aguantando todos y cada uno de los rechazos - Su sonrisa se ensanchó - Todo mi cuerpo y parte de mi conciencia quiere aceptar tu ofrecimiento, pero, no quiero sacrificar lo que tengo contigo, por sólo una noche. Prefiero seguir esperando, y ser el mayor idiota jamás conocido, a perderte - sentenció.

El silencio reino, ella lo miraba. Siempre creyó que era un pervertido, sin embargo, la pureza de sus sentimientos le conmovió, era capaz de sobreponerse a sus impulsos, con tal de obtener lo que desea como se debe. Un suave rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas, apenada de lo que estaba a punto de cometer. La respetaba, y la cuidaba, más de lo que ella creía, y, a pesar de su comportamiento, seguía sonriéndole. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, palpitando alegremente, esas palabras, sólo habían avivado más el sentimiento que florecía en su interior. Pero él tenía razón, no había por qué precipitarse, y menos, influenciados por el alcohol.

\- Mañana - habló después de un momento el sabio - cuando los efectos del alcohol se te hayan pasado, ven a encontrarme, arriba del monumento Hokage, antes de la puesta de sol - Tsunade abrió la boca pero él se adelantó - solamente - aclaró - sigues sintiendo lo que ahorita crees, entonces hablaremos, como los adultos que somos, sino - su rostro adoptó un semblante serio - Por favor, no te aparezcas - Ella arqueó las cejas - No necesito publico, cuando me esté golpeando la cabeza, por lo idiota que soy - Ella le sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no tenía remedio aquel hombre.

Los golpes que provenían de la puerta, llamaron la atención de Tsunade, dando por finalizada su conversación, miró a Jiraiya interrogante y este le contestó.

\- ¿Acaso creíste que te dejaría ir sola? - preguntó divertido, ella frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada asesina - ¡Pase! - exclamó, entre risas, esa mujer siempre sabía cómo divertirlo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Shizune, sus ojeras mostraban el cansancio de su cuerpo, traía en brazos a un Tonton adormilado. Entró y después estalló.

\- ¡Tsunate-sama! - chilló - ¡Le he estado buscando en todos los bares de la aldea! - su cuerpo se tensiono y apretó a Tonton haciendo que abriera sus ojos, y se moviera desesperado de soltarse del agarre que le estrujaba - ¡¿Sabe qué hora es?! - estaba a punto de explotar como una olla express.

\- Basta Shizune - Tsunade se levantó y caminó tambaleándose - Deja de gritar, haces que me duela la cabeza - Su ayudante no paraba de quejarse, y apretar al pobre cerdito, que lloraba desesperado. Jiraiya por el contrario, reía. Antes de salir de la habitación, Tsunade se giró, y le miró por última vez.

\- Mañana - habló la rubia - espero que el atardecer sea impresionante - Shizune paró de golpe, mirándola con curiosidad, sin embargo el peliblanco, volvió a reír.

\- Ya veremos - Shizune miraba de un lado a otro, tratando de averiguar qué se traían entre manos ellos dos, sin embargo, la voz de Tsunade le hizo salir de inmediato.

\- ¡¿No te andabas quejando?! - su ayudante salió corriendo - ¡Ya vámonos!, que me estoy cayendo - las voces se fueron alejando, caminó hasta la puerta y la cerró, después se dejó caer en la cama.

\- Apuesto que si Bunta se entera de esto, no me dejara de molestar hasta que muera - Dijo al aire - Yo también espero un atardecer impresionante - sonrió y después cerró los ojos, vencido por el cansancio, mañana el cielo lo sorprendería.


End file.
